User talk:Bezza2k7
Hi, I know I made a balls up whilst editing my user page. I didn't realise that everytime I changed something, it appeared on the recent changes screen. Once I did, I used the preview far more and the "minor edit" option. Again, sorry for spamming the recent changes, I won't do it again. :) Bezza2k7 19:53, 1 January 2007 (CST) What I wonder is, why do your elementalist and monk have points into Healing Prayers? Marstfu 09:54, 13 January 2007 (CST) :I know it seems pointless (and it is) but they both originally had a heal skill set (more than one on the monk of course). However since then I've changed the skill(s) for another but there's only 6 points on each which is not enough to assign to another skill. So they're kind of left over skill points. I do need to go over the skill points and tidy them up. Also need to add runes to some areas, like fire magic, which I don't have any runes for on my ele. Gonna do that now. :) Bezza2k7 21:03, 13 January 2007 (CST) Omg, u'r 36 and you had a guild named Kill all Geekz? ... - -" grow up plz. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:59, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Excuse me? Who are you? What does it have to do with you? If you must know (and you have no right to) it was a tongue in cheek name, meant as a joke. As it happens I'm not a killer, so the name means nothing. Please go elsewhere and slag someone else off. If this is all you've got to do then I think you need to get out a bit eh? You sir are a plum. Looking at your profile with all the "LAWL, OMG, THANXZ" ... etc. Only one of us needs to grow up. 'Nart I'm sayin? Now jog on and stop barking on my page please. :And you are 36 you say? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 06:17, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC)